


Serbia wins the Song Contest

by SuperSerb (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SuperSerb
Summary: A true story about the victory of Serbia in the Eurovision Song Contest!





	Serbia wins the Song Contest

Željko Joksimović was going on the stage to practise for the Eurovision Song Contest. He was just about to start, when, just at that moment, he noticed that his backing track and song lyric papers for the song had gone missing from the stage.  
"Oh no!" said Željko Joksimović, "My backing track and song lyric papers have gone missing!"  
Just at that moment, Sergei Milanović, one of the most influential and talented singers in all of Serbia, stepped out onto the stage.  
"Sergei, what are you doing here?" Željko said.  
"Just here to watch the contest, my friend," Sergei said.  
"Excellent, but there is a terrible news," Željko said, "My backing track and song lyric papers have gone missing and it doesn't look as if I shall find them before the contest."  
Sergei thought for a moment.  
"Actually, that is great news," Sergei smiled, "So do not worry little Željko. For I have written a far superior song. And we can sing it... together."  
"Wow that's excellent news Sergei!" Željko said, "You're the best!"  
And so they performed Sergei's song for Serbia. It was later that day and Serbia had won the Song Contest with 7000 points. Croatia and Albania were DISQUALIFIED, for making such awful music and for cheating and stealing other's songs. Also it was them who had stolen the backing track and song lyric papers from Serbia and so they got sent to jail for thievery.  
"Wow, Serbia has won the contest for the second time, truly this is the greatest day ever! Thank you Sergei!" Željko said as he and Sergei held the ESC victory trophy.  
"All in a day's works, my friend," Sergei smiled, "All in a day's works."


End file.
